


Panic Attack Recovery

by CannibalCorruption



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalCorruption/pseuds/CannibalCorruption
Summary: (Fluff) You have a panic attack and Hannibal comes home. He helps you through it.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter & Reader, Hannibal Lecter/Reader
Kudos: 99





	Panic Attack Recovery

I was having a rough day. It had been particularly stressful and I had rushed home to get away from everything. I threw my coat on the rack and put my bag on the coffee table, sitting down on the couch. I sat in thought for a little while and finally burst into tears, burying my face in my hands. I was notoriously bad about blaming myself for anything that ever went wrong and this day was no different. I kicked my shoes off and pulled my knees up to my chest, resting my head on them. My thoughts were plagued with everything that had gone wrong that day and my breathing started to quicken. I tried to calm myself down but nothing was working.

I yanked my phone out of my bag and checked it. It was nearing dinner time. I unlocked my phone and opened my text messages. I wanted to write to Hannibal. I wanted to hear anything from him. Anything. Even just an emoji. Not that Hannibal had used an emoji even once in his life but still, I just wanted a message. I started to type something but swiftly deleted it and put my phone on the coffee table. I didn’t want to bother him. And I didn’t want him to worry about me. I continued on crying. I began to hyperventilate and started gasping for breath.

Just then, Hannibal got home. I didn’t even turn to look at him, I was too focused on trying to get myself out of this mental space. He noticed me immediately as he shut the door behind him and he walked quickly over to me. He sat down and put an arm around me, holding me by the upper arms.

“You’re all right, my dear,” he told me softly, gently rubbing my arms.

I looked up at him, my vision blurred through tears. I put my legs down, crossing them and turning to face him. He kicked his shoes off and pulled one leg up on the couch, pivoting to face me.

“I’ve got you.” He took my hands and held them, looking me in the eye. “Try to slow your breath.”

“Hannibal…” I sobbed, “I can’t… My chest hurts…”

“It’s all right,” he assured. “You’re having another panic attack. That’s all it is. I’m going to guide you through some breathing, all right?” I nodded. He placed one of my hands on his chest and one of his on mine. “Close your eyes and let’s breathe together, ok?” I nodded again, closing my eyes. “I need you to take a deep breath. Breathe in,” he counted to six. “Hold the breath in,” he counted to six again. “And breathe out,” he counted to six one more time.

I followed his instructions and we repeated this a few times. I managed to slow my breath but I wasn’t out of the woods yet. I opened my eyes and he took my hands again.

“You’re doing very well, my love,” he said, stroking my hair. “Now I want you to be aware of the present moment. Be aware of what you can see.” I looked into his eyes, focusing on him. “Notice what you can smell.” His cologne. “Think about what you can hear.” His voice. “Focus on what you can feel.” He traced circles into my palms with his thumbs.

My breathing slowed down and I had almost stopped crying. I put my arms around his neck and he pulled me close, wrapping his arms around me.

“You’ve done an excellent job,” he praised, rubbing my back. “I know panic attacks are frightening. But you’re safe with me.” He held me tightly.

“I just… want to be normal, Hannibal,” I told him, sighing. “I hate this…”

“I know,” he said, pulling back. He removed his pocket square from his suit jacket and used it to dry my cheeks and wipe away the mascara that had run down my face. “However, it isn’t your fault that this happens to you. It happens to a lot of people. You’re allowed to be human, you know.”

“Well, it’s a big hassle,” I pouted. “I don’t want to be a human.”

He chuckled. “Well, I, for one, am glad that you are.” He kissed me on the forehead and stood up. “Now, let me make you some lavender tea.”

I grabbed his hand, feeling a bit clingy. “Can I help you make it?” I asked, sniffling and looking up at him with puppy-dog eyes.

Smiling, he helped me up and kissed me on the cheek. “Anything you want, my darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
> [Writing Blog](https://cannibalcorruptionwriting.tumblr.com/)  
> [Main Blog (Mostly Self Ship)](https://cannibalcorruption.tumblr.com/)


End file.
